


What's a Grandpa?

by facethestrange



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera and Tigh a year after they found Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Grandpa?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on August 20th 2012, for [twelvecolonies](http://twelvecolonies.livejournal.com/) Unlikely Friends challenge.

The first time he said, "It's like I became a grandpa at two thousand years old," Hera asked, "What's a grandpa?"

A year later he is perfectly okay with everyone knowing that the four-year-old has him wrapped around her tiny finger.

She barely remembers anything from before Earth and she's just like any regular kid (not that he has known that many kids, regular or not.) Except more adorable.

Now she's pulling at his sleeve, for the fifth time that day, and probably for the hundredth time that week, and says, "Grandpa Saul? Tell me the story about Starbuck again!"


End file.
